Poción Deshinibidora
by Luadica
Summary: One-Shot. Slash. Scorpius detesta a Phyllida, ella lo idolatra. Albus es un inocentón, y no tiene idea de nada. ¿Qué hace Scorp, cuando ella lo droga con la poción deshinibidora? Scorp/Albus.


**Poción Deshinibidora.**

_One Shot._

_By Luadica._

**Summary:** Scorpius detesta a Phyllida, ella lo idolatra. Albus es un inocentón, y no tiene idea de nada. ¿Qué hace Scorp, cuando ella lo droga con la poción deshinibidora?

Esto es un** slash** –si no sabes lo que es, vete de esta página- con la pareja Scorpius/Albus.

Ya lo había subido antes, pero ahora arreglé el final ; )

Agradecimientos a **michan-kitamura** por el beteo =)

**

* * *

**

**1.**

La sala común de Slytherin era, hace ya bastantes años, un lugar tranquilo y frecuentado por pocos alumnos. Desde el termino de la Segunda Guerra la casa había entrado en decadencia, incluso, algunos años atrás hubo un curso que sólo tenía un alumno. Albus Potter a veces se preguntaba si ese chico no había sufrido algún trastorno psicológico por tanta soledad y discriminación.

De todas maneras, había sido Albus quien había terminado con el negro y solitario futuro de la casa de las víboras astutas y ambiciosas. El mundillo estudiantil de Hogwarts había interpretado su selección a esa casa como una reivindicación. Él había terminado con la maldición que se había instaurado entre esas paredes. A pesar de esto, Scorpius Malfoy, quien era su único compañero, pensaba que Albus no era astuto ni ambicioso… sino más bien era un Hufflepuff a todas luces. Quizá por eso le gustaba molestarlo hasta irritarlo, puesto que Potter nunca le respondía como se debía. Era demasiado sensible y transparente para su gusto, y cuando conoció a sus hermanos, supuso que él siempre era la víctima de las bromas ácidas comunes entre las familias de más de un hijo.

Había sido inevitable que ambos, como únicos compañeros, se llevaran bien. Uno y otro pensaban que había sido bastante ridículo intentarlo de otro modo. Bueno, Malfoy lo pensaba, porque el analizaba toda las situaciones a su alrededor… a Albus simplemente le caía bien todo el mundo y era fácil de tratar y comprender.

Además de ellos, estaba Phyllida Hookum, que era la única chica de su año allí. No era secreto que estaba enamorada de Scorpius desde que había nacido –cosa que de alguna manera era verdad, _literalmente,_ gracias a los consejos de su madre- y que intentaba de todo para agradarle. No me malinterpreten, no es que ella fuera por allí saltándole encima por los pasillos, haciendo el ridículo exponiéndose de esa forma… más bien, era una mujer bastante agradable y tranquila, pero a Malfoy le desesperaban sus afanes por conquistarlo.

Hoy no era la excepción. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, pestañando lentamente, mirando a los grises ojos de su interlocutor.

—¿En serio no quieres un poco?— insistió Phyllida con su chocolate. Scorpius tenía ganas de gritarle que no, que ya se lo había dicho, y que se fuera pronto de ahí. Suprimió la queja infantil que estaba en la punta de la lengua. Había tenido un pésimo día, pensaba él, pues más bien había sido un día agotador. Estaba en quinto año, y sus TIMOS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Sentía que le estaban estrujando el cerebro. A pesar de su frustración, se volvió a la chica con flojera, dando un gran suspiro de resignación. La chica lo exasperaba, pero no había razón para ser más desagradable de _lo necesario_ para que quedara claro que prefería revolcarse con James Potter que con ella… él al menos tenía lo que Scorpius le gustaba de las personas. Refiriéndose a cierta parte de su anatomía, claradamente, porque el hermano mayor de Albus no tenía nada más que le fuera atrayente.

—Esta bien— acepto, como si en vez de ser un ofrecimiento fuese una petición. Ella le alcanzó hilera de tres cuadraditos de chocolate con cuidado. Scorp la cogió con desentendimiento, cortó uno con una pequeña presión entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Albus, sentado frente a ellos en la sala común, balanceaba su pluma sobre la mesa de centro mientras intentaba pensar en algunas criaturas mágicas.

Una chispa de entendimiento saltó en los hermosos ojos de Scorpius Malfoy. Esa chispa había aflorado muy pocas veces en su expresión, pero si alguien la viera alguna vez, sin duda quedaría eternamente prendado de la inteligencia y perspicacia que presentaba esa mueca. El descubrimiento basado en la astucia y el conocimiento era simplemente _exquisito._

Phyllida tuvo ganas de esconderse ante la incorporación del chico, sintiéndose descubierta y un asomo rojizo se vio en sus mejillas.

_ Poción deshinibidora._

¿Cómo pudo pensar ese intento de mujer –y esa fue la rabia hablando, o quizá la poción- que él no sabría lo que le estaba dando? De todas maneras, su mano volvió sin dudas a dejar los otros dos trozos que tenía a su boca. Saboreó, pensando que la combinación de sustancias no quedaba para nada mal.

Albus Potter borraba un manchón de tinta en su pergamino, mientras corregía una falta ortográfica hilarante en su trabajo.

¿Había sido la poción la que había logrado que se comiera el resto sin pensárselo bien? ¿Era la poción también la que le decía que ese cuestionamiento no tenía la más mínima relevancia? ¿Era la poción la que estaba haciendo un plan tan maquiavélico en su cabeza, una finalidad tan productiva y satisfactoria para la estúpida idea de Phyllida? ¿Era la misma sustancia la que lo hacía sentirse tan libre y relajado, como si no hubiese ninguna limitación en su comportamiento y que cualquier deseo era fácilmente realizable? ¿La falta de ética de sus pensamientos también era por eso?

—Esta exquisito, Phyllida, ¿Crees que podrías darme lo que queda? Acabo de tener un _gran antojo_.

—Cla… claro, Scorpius— dijo ella, pensando más en las consecuencias de verse descubierta por el chico en ese estado que en el tono de su voz, ni en la dirección de sus ojos.

Albus Potter se rascaba la cabeza frente a ellos, concentradísimo.

Cuando el resto de la barra de chocolate –que estaba casi intacta- toco sus dedos él se levanto de un salto. Su varita se hizo cargo de recoger todas sus cosas en su elegante y trabajado bolso escolar.

—Albus, necesito que me acompañes un momento.

—¿Uh?— dijo el chico —¿de inmediato? Estoy teniendo un problema con…

-Por favor, Albus, ahora. Ya te lo explicaré arriba.

—Bueno— aceptó, tan dócil e inocente a su entorno como siempre. Scorpius se adelanto a la lentitud de su compañero, antes de tener que soportarla, y con su varita guardo todas sus cosas perfectamente en la mochila de Albus, lo tomo de su antebrazo y lo arrastro a sus dormitorios.

Phyllida quedó congelada ahí mismo.

**2.**

—¿Qué sucede, Scorp? ¿Por qué la prisa?— preguntó Albus molesto.

—¡Come!— le dijo su acompañante, acercándole la barra de chocolate.

—¿Scorp?

—Por favor, Albuuuus…— rogó Malfoy, y Potter pensó que jamás de los jamases creyó ver a ese chico tan trastornado. Si hasta lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, en una expresión demasiado anti-_tengoquinceañosperojuroquetengocincuentaynueve _que siempre llevaba consigo.

Obedeció, sacó la siguiente tira del chocolate y se la llevó brutamente a la boca. Masticó rápidamente y trago, como diciéndole a su amigo "¿contento?".

—¿No crees que es un chocolate un tanto… _curioso_, Albuuuus?— pregunto Scorpius, arrinconándolo contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta donde se habían quedado parados. El rubio dejo caer su bolso y la mochila que había traído al suelo, sin ni siquiera enterarse. Estaba hipnotizado, concentrado en un solo objetivo.

—Es… un chocolate— respondió, aguantando su respiración con la adrenalina golpeándole las sienes. ¿qué… qué era lo que estaba pasando?

—¿Sólo un chocolate, Albus? — jadeó Malfoy sobre su boca. ¿Qué debía hacer, correr lo más lejos posible de ahí o gritarle a su amigo si es que había consumido alguna de esas extrañas sustancias que vendían durante los exámenes para la concentración?

—Ajá— fue lo único que logró decir, pegándose fuertemente a la pared. Albus había esperado mucho tiempo para poder besar a alguien, aunque nunca había hecho mucho para hacerlo realidad… ¿quién lo podía culpar? ¡Tenía problemas de timidez como cualquier adolescente normal! A pesar de eso, que un beso por fin le fuera ofrecido tan abiertamente hacía que… lograba que la adrenalina le violentara el corazón.

Ante esa respuesta Scorpius volvió a sacar una tira de tres trocitos del chocolate, luego separó dos y se las metió de un manotazo a la boca a su compañero de habitación y se comió él la que sobro. Albus masticó lentamente, intentando procesar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Scorpius trago desesperado, expectante, con sus orbes grises sobre los ojos de Potter como si esa fuese la presa con la que alimentaría a sus crías.

De pronto, Albus sintió una confianza completamente desconocida.

Se acercó a Malfoy un poco, y este reaccionando, también se acercó. Mirándose asustados a los ojos, pero sin poder contener aquello que los impulsaba –ejem, la poción- sus rostros se encontraron con una sutileza que duró un segundo. Al siguiente momento, luego de una pequeña seña de ser correspondidos, ambos tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro. Los instintos de Scopius llevaron una se sus manos a la nuca Albus antes de arrinconarlo con fuerza a la fría piedra de las mazmorras.

Buscaba_ fricción. _

Malfoy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar que Albus nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, y con su otra mano –que no estaba conciente donde estaba antes- separó los labios de Potter para dejarse el camino libre. Luego, recordaría que esos mismos dedos fueron a parar donde termina la espalda con cierta elevación de carne, piel y músculos que después reconocería como atractiva.

Un gemido en respuesta los hizo separar sus rostros, y como ninguno podía controlar sus instintos liberados por la poción, hicieron que el animal que habitaba en ellos, como en cada uno de nosotros, tomara el control de la situación. En realidad, ninguno estaba muy conciente de los que estaba sucediendo, así que es más certero no hablar de control. Scorp atacó el cuello, y Albus se aferró a su acompañante con fuerza.

_ Fricción, Fricción… ¡Pero, ya!_

Scorpius nunca había pensado lo molestas que podían ser las túnicas escolares, pero tampoco lo pensó ahora, porque la de Albus se rajo con el sonido que producen las ropas al verse despedazadas. Del cuello, por supuesto, descendió con presura.

—Ssssssscorpiiiuuuuuusssssss…

Él sólo jadeó en respuesta.

**3.**

Scorpius guió a Albus hasta su cama, deshaciéndose de todo lo que cubría el torso del chico y dejando completamente todo –túnica, camisas, camisetas- destrozado en el suelo. Entes de poder lanzarlo allí, Potter se adelanto y se montó a horcadas sobre él sobre las mantas. Nunca habría creído lo enérgico que estaba resultando el despistado de su compañero.

Mientras éste intentaba arrancarle su túnica con más mesura, Scorp sintió como si recobrara el conocimiento. Una sensación similar a la que tienes cuando ya has bebido muchísimo más de la cuenta y de repente te despiertas –sin nunca haberte dormido-, o más bien reaccionas, y piensas "¡Hey, ¿dónde estoy?! ¿Por qué veo todo tan difuso? ¿Por qué tengo a un hombre tan caliente sobre mí?"

En un estado contrario a esa lucidez estaba Albus, escarbando entre las mil y una prendas que llevaban debido al frío del castillo.

—Albus, espera, ¡espera!— le pidió, tomando sus muñecas entre sus manos –Esto no esta bien, para- volvió a insistir, y la pregunta en los ojos de Potter le hizo sentirse ridículo por detenerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, con la respiración agitada, con su piel reaccionando al frío de la habitación. Scorpius casi se va de nuevo al estado anterior cuando se fijo la deliciosa imagen que lograba el vientre de Albus en contraste con su cinturón.

—Estamos drogados, Albus… no debí darte el…— mientras él intentaba reaccionar, había sido completamente ignorado por Potter al que le pareció más interesante morder su quijada para luego explorarla de una manera más placentera.

—Albus, no…— pidió otra vez. Su juicio no estaba sano, pero toda su voluntad intentaba aferrarse férreamente a la correcta idea de que no estaba bien, que estaban drogados, y que por más tentador que pareciese… así no. –Basta, Potter, detente- jadeó, sin ninguna autoridad si me preguntan a mi.

Albus se detuvo de golpe, y se sintió en toda la cama como había comenzado a temblar.

—¿No quieres? — preguntó en su oído. Scorpius pudo sentir la decepción que llenaba el interior y la voz de Potter. Se sintió horrible. ¿Qué si no quería? ¡Que idiotez!

—Por supuesto que quiero… continuar— susurró de vuelta —pero esta no es la manera.— Un silencio incomodo que no duró más de quince segundos se hizo presente.

—¿Y por qué no lo es?— preguntó Albus, volviendo a su estado de seguridad. Lamió el labio inferior de Malfoy, el que se preguntó como mierda ese hijo de puta sabía hacer todas esas cosas. Sus manos, por el deseo incontenible de sentir la piel, tomaron las caderas de Albus entre sus dedos. Potter, estando completamente ido y sin ningún tipo de razonamiento, junto sus vientres y todo lo demás con fuerza. Un quejido fuerte salió de aquella garganta, sobre los labios del más atractivo de las serpientes.

El heredero del héroe del mundo mágico logró destrozar las ropas del cuerpo que lo acompañaba. Recorrió rápidamente la piel descubierta. Volvió a unir sus labios siendo recibido con entusiasmo mal reprimido, y sin pensárselo mucho, sus manos bajaron directamente a destruir la prenda que más le molestaba que Malfoy aún conservara perfectamente puesta.

—Albus, estamos drogad— logró decir, antes de ser callado por el contacto de una nueva parte de su cuerpo que había sido encontrada por Potter. Éste, ya desesperado y con el juicio completamente nublado, le dijo:

—Ya deja de negarte, _Sssscorpius_.

A quien habían mandado a callarse entre líneas, estaba regresando a la opción de violar allí mismo a su acompañante ante las caricias desperadas que le estaba proporcionado… y se dejó, uniéndose al vaivén hipnótico que Albus ejercía entre sus piernas.

—_Fóllame _

El susurró de Albus sobre sus labios había sido demasiado, y el calor le volvió a subir a la cabeza en un solo instante. Si hubiese estado capacitado para ello, a Scorpius le hubieran salido colmillos y garras para cazar a Potter. Lo beso con fuerza, sin notar como su futuro amante ya había aprendido completamente el arte del manejo de su boca contra otra ajena.

El supuesto inocente en la escena –aunque en realidad ambos lo eran- no evito su impulso por aspirar el aroma que desprendía el tórax de Scorpius.

—_Házmelo, Ssscopius_, ya no puedo soportarlo otro día más…— susurró sobre la tibia piel de la orgullosa serpiente, y eso fue suficiente para que su fuerza de voluntad sucumbiera completamente a los placeres ofrecidos. Se incorporo con rudeza, termino de desprenderse de los restos de ropa echa trisas, y se lanzó sobre su único amigo con la intención de cumplir sus deseos. Luego, se deshizo de las demás prendas que aún le quedaban encima, y no le tomo mucho más hacer lo mismo con Albus Potter.

**4.**

Scorpius había tocado ya a un par de hombres más de lo que dicta la decencia, y como amigos que eran, Albus lo sabía. Cuando la información estaba llegando al otro era bastante incomodo, pero si Malfoy se negaba a confesar, Potter insistía. Nunca había entendido porque querían contarse aquellas andanzas, pero inconcientemente se lo habían atribuido a la curiosidad morbosa del inocente cachorro de leones.

Nunca había pasado más allá de algunos toques, siempre aturdidos y descuidados. Con la ropa puesta y con el miedo de ser descubiertos. Ese tipo de encuentros que más que entregarte satisfacción te dejan con la sensación de haber cometido alguna especie de crimen a la humanidad. Gracias a Merlín, sólo uno de esos dos chicos era de Hogwarts. Albus era demasiado curioso y le había pedido que le apuntase quien era, diciéndole al oído en los almuerzos "¿fue él?", mientras señalaba a un Ravenclaw. Después venía "¿y él?", apuntando a Slytherin mayor. Lo peor había sido la pregunta final "¿no es un Gryffindor, verdad?", lo cual logró que Malfoy confesara que había sido un Slyhterin mayor, pero no el que Potter había apuntado.

En todas esas conversaciones, Albus nunca había dicho nada de ser homosexual, ni de haberlo pensado alguna vez, por lo que Scopius siempre creyó que no era algo que estuviese en duda. Bueno, después de todo… ahora estaban bajo una poción, ¿no? Seguramente no importaba mucho quien o que era lo que había tenido tan fácilmente ofrecido para sus placeres.

Todo lo anterior, no tenía en ese momento ninguna relevancia. Ni siquiera estaban concientes que tocar y corroer la piel como lo hacían era algo completamente nuevo y embriagante. Malfoy gustaba de lamer, besar, mordisquear y olfatear el vientre de Albus, jugar con rudeza y poca calma con sus palmas en sus caderas y oprimir sus nalgas, mientras el otro acariciaba, tironeaba o rasguñaba lo que tuviera a su alcance. Su cabello, sus mejillas, sus hombros, su espalda… y las piernas de Potter que encerraban el cuerpo de Malfoy, se restregaban contra los muslos pálidos o lo que encontrara a su paso,

—¡Argh…!— gruñó Albus cuando Malfoy bajo lo suficiente para enseñarle una nueva forma de besar y encontrar satisfacción. La reacción no pudo ser evitada, y Potter lo tomo por sus mechones rubios que caían a los costados de su rostro. No lo hizo para forzar un ritmo más brusco, no para intentar una conexión más profunda, más bien fue la respuesta a una imperiosa necesidad de tocar lo que fuera que fuese de Scorpius.

Potter siempre se había imaginada aquella técnica utilizada en la cama de una manera lenta y delicada, probablemente por el tabú que significaba simplemente una cama. Lo que había creído no tenía nada que ver con la desesperación y el afán que impregnaban la tarea de Scorpius. Movimientos rápidos, fuertes y _brutales._

La lengua de Scorp demostrándole que sus sueños y fantasías eran infantiles.

Lo tomo por los hombros, haciéndolo volver a su altura para besarlo y apresurar las cosas. Los muslos entregados de Albus chocaron con las afiladas caderas de Malfoy, en una sincronización animal.

—_Hazlo ya_— rogó en un jadeo sobre sus labios —_hazlo ya, joder_— volvió a suplicar. Scorpius se vio consternado.

—Yo nunca lo he hecho antes y…— jadeó también.

—¡A la mierda! ¡Sólo hazlo!— demando Albus en respuesta. Sin esperar reacción por el pálido hombre entre sus pierna, levantó uno de sus brazos y a su mano voló lo último que quedaba de chocolate envenenado. Rápido, desesperado, obligó a Scorpius a comer dos trozos más y el se comió lo que quedaba. Luego, en otra excelente demostración de magia que a nadie le importaba en ese momento, invocó un envase desde la mesa de noche de Malfoy. Su inconciente –que era lo único que funcionaba de los dos, bajo lo drogados que estaban- sabía perfectamente para que servia lo que le estaba entregando a su amigo, y también sabía hace mucho tiempo que estaba allí, sin ser usado.

Scorpius no se hizo de rogar, y con el frasquito ya abierto y con el gusto a chocolate aún en la boca, volvió a su tarea más reciente, agregándole ciertas actividades manuales extras a otra zona. ¡Bendita la magia que lograba esas sustancias que solucionaban la vida de los magos! ¡Bendito el idiota que descubrió como dilatar al máximo ciertos lugares y disminuir al mínimo el dolor de ese acto!

—Ah-ah-ah— fueron las palabras que emitió Potter ante la molestia. Su actividad cerebral no alcanzaba para nada más de todas formas.

Malfoy no tenía idea de cuanto demoraba ese bendito producto en hacer efecto en su totalidad, pero le importaba un carajo. Se untó al mismo sin esperar, y abrazando las caderas de su acompañante con un brazo para elevarlas, y con el otro afirmándose en la cama para no perder el equilibrio, entró en Albus Potter.

—¡Joder, Albus! ¡Que bien se esta aquí!— no pudo evitar comentar, con su boca reaccionando por si sola, gesticulando para entregar la primera información que se le ocurría, sin la capacidad de negarse a reaccionar sinceramente gracias a la poción, sin responder a la ética, la vergüenza, la moral o la decencia. Pues en sus estados eso era imposible.

—_sííííí_— fue la única respuesta, en un susurro, con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

La fuerza que Scorpius utilizaba en el movimiento de sus caderas le era irreconocible. La delicadeza de sus movimientos en su vida cotidiana, y su despego a la violencia física habían ocultado por siempre esa capacidad. La ligereza de su cuerpo no era una respuesta para la pasión con la que realizaba su quehacer.

El rostro de concentración de Albus idiotizaba a Scorpius.

—¡Mierda, me voy!— confeso Malfoy, lleno de sudor —¡Mastúrbate, mastúrbate!— exigió con ímpetu. Albus no le hizo caso, ya que encontrando otra solución, empujo a Scorpius obligándolo a salir de él. Desconcertado por esa reacción y apunto de terminar, el heredero de la última familia de _sangrepuras_ de Inglaterra, observó como su pareja se giraba, para quedar dispuesto a él de una manera reveladora. Entendiendo de a que iba el cambio, no se hizo esperar y volvió a inmiscuirse en las entrañas de su confidente.

Albus respondió con alaridos nada desagradables a los oídos embriagados de Malfoy.

Potter sentía que sus brazos querían ceder ante su peso en esa posición, y a pesar de eso, continuó afirmándose sólo con su brazo derecho, para utilizar el otro en la orden anterior. El vaivén magnético otra vez, golpeando en el interior de Albus, y la mano diestra de Scorpius ayudando a la de Potter en su tarea, con la otra afirmando fieramente su cadera, marcando aquel ritmo frenético. Lo torpe que resultaba todo, por la desesperación, haciendo todo increíblemente más excitante.

A pesar de los pronósticos fue Albus quien termino primero, derramándose sobre los dedos de ambos. Quejidos complacidos salieron de su boca. Scorpius, dejándose libre para ceder a sus deseos, se corrió también con más fuerza de la que había experimentado antes. Luego de unos últimos deslizamientos de cadera, se separo de Albus, dejándolo rodar hasta quedar de espaldas, respirando con fuerza.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero, Malfoy limpio su mano con su lengua y se dejó caer sobre Potter.

—Magnifico— reconoció sintiendo la esencia del sudor por sus fosas nasales.

—Mejor de lo que pudiese haber imaginado— aceptó en respuesta, susurrando lentamente. Se abrazaron como pudieron, y con Scopius acomodado entre su hombro y su cuello, se acurrucaron.

Quedaron dormidos. Fue lo último de ese día que recordarían hasta el término de sus vidas.

**

* * *

**

Quizá haga alguna pequeña continuación de lo que sucedeió al día siguiente, jejeje.

¿Notaron mi afán por evitar palabras como _entrada, prostata, miembro, preparación _u otras? De alguna manera intenté hacer el fic lo más recado posible, jeh*. O cohibido, cartucho o como lo vean uds. Lo prefiero así, hay algunas palabras que me hacen sentir un corte molesto en los relatos slash, como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer que aumentar una falsa morbosidad. Aunque eso no evita que algunos esten dentro de mis favoritos, claro. =P

Gracias por leer. ^.^

** Luadica-.**


End file.
